


221B Baker Towers - The Sirens Fanmix

by arobynsung



Category: 221B Baker Towers
Genre: 221b baker towers - Freeform, Drabble Series, Fanmix, Gen, Racebending, Tumblr Fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung





	1. Chapter 1

  


 

1 No Church In The Wild (Jay-Z/Kanye/Frank Ocean)

2 Sirens (Dizzee Rascal)

3 Fast Talk (Taz)

4 Beautiful Struggle (Talib Kweli)

5 Angry Eyes (Gelka)

6 If I Ruled The World (Nas/Lauryn Hill)

7 The Game (Wiley)

8 Off The Radar (Wiley)

9 Devil’s Eyes (Drop The Lime)

10 Get By (Dizzee Rascal/Vanya)

 

Bonus Track For Ms. Adler:

11 Get Dark (Mz Bratt)


	2. No Church In The Wild

> _Human beings in a mob / What’s a mob to a king? / What’s a king to a god? / What’s a god to a non-believer? / Who don’t believe in / Anything…_
> 
> _No church in the wild.[xxxx](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M37VucWh06Y)_

_ [](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M37VucWh06Y) _

The block is hot despite the chill in the wind. Sherlock shoves his hands deeper into his pockets, observes. The undercovers look twitchier than usual. He turns his gaze to Moriarty's boys on the other side of the street. Their eyes keep sliding to the undercovers, expressions smug and not even trying to look innocent. Sherlock swallows a sigh; posturing, how uninteresting. He's about to walk away and leave when he spots Moran coming down the street. Sherlock smirks and returns to his position, casually leaning against the lamppost outside Irene's shop. At least today isn't going to be dull.


End file.
